Beloved Fantasy
by Talia J Wagner
Summary: When 6 friends get sucked into the universe of the four gods it's a completly different story altogether! Alternate Universe and Self Insertion!
1. The Universe of the Four Gods

**Beloved Fantasy**

_**by: Jodi-Lyne Rankin**_

**Prologue:**

_**The Universe of the Four Gods (English Translation)**_

It started out as a normal afternoon for Asha. Her father had asked her to clean the attic, she reluctantly did after an argument with him. She hated the attic, let alone having to clean it. It was so dusty and full of spider webs that Asha could barely see anything. She ghated spiders and the attic was the most likely place she could find them. 'Oh well' she thought 'might as well get started' as she put down her flashlight and began dusting. The dust flowed everywhere and she began to cough violently.

Once her coughing stopped and the dust clared she saw, that on top of the dresser she had just dusted lay a book. It was a blue book with the title of 'The Universe of the Four Gods (English Translation by: Kyle Jefferson)'. As soon as Asha saw the book something immediatly attracted her to it, she resisted the urge to open it though because she knew if she did, she'd be distracted by it and keep reading it until her dad would come up and yell at her for not having finished the attic yet.

So she quietly and quickly went down the stairs careful not to let her dad hear or see her and put the book away in her back pack. She hurried back to upstairs and finished cleaning the attic. She went to get her backpack to finish her homework and had completly forgotten about the book since it had sunk to the bottom of her back. She shoved her books back in once she had finished it, she grabbed a late snack and headed to bed. The next morning she woke up, grabbed her bag amnd lunch and headed out the door to school...

_A/N: Sorry this is the shortest prologue ever! Basically it's about me and my friends enterring the book. And our take on the stry in an alternate Universe. I don't own anything from Fushigi Yuugi. Please R&R! Jyde Sayuri_


	2. The Lunch Group

**Beloved Fantasy  
_by: Jodi-Lyne Rankin_**

_A/N: Hey all, heres's the next chapter! Thanks to ChirikoFan for your review! All together there will be six people sucked into the book. Asha isn't one of the first two, she'll be third.****_

**Chapter 1:  
_The Lunch Group_**

Abby and Erin only had to wait a couple of seconds at their locker when Jodi arrived. She was once again carrying her overloaded backpack. She had a hard time stuffing it inside her locker(due to it's size) but finally did and quickly closed it with the help of her body weight before any of her gym clothes, notebooks and textbooks she never used fell out. Erin and Abby laughed "Looks like you need to clean out your locker today Jodi!" Abby said. "Like that's gonna happen!" Jodi laughed back. "If you don't I'll force you to do it!" Erin spoke up jokingly but they both knew Jodi would clean it up-someday.

Nora, the fourth member of their group, had just arrived and was unloading her locker when Abby asked her to play cat's cradle with her. "So anything new and exciting happen to you guys yesterday?" Abby asked. "Not really." Jodi was the first to answer "But I did finally finish typing up the first fanfiction I ever wrote-finally! You remember it don't you Erin? Let it Snow, the Yu-Gi-Oh one with Joey and Mai?" Erin looked at Jodi with a confused look "I think so, I haven't read it in a long time though."Wow Jo, that was almost three or four years ago you finished writting it and you only started writting it now!" came the voice f Asha who had just arrived. She was carrying with her a bunch of books including the Universe of the four Gods which she found in her attic before. Abby noticed it, it seemed the only book that was out of place for her to bring to her first class World Issues.

Abby's eyes were still focused on the book when Jodi spoke "Britt's got the day off of school today, it's some catholic holiday. She's coming to visit the school for the day, my dad's going to be dropping her off." Abby's eyes fell of the book as she looked to Jodi. "Really that's great!" she smiled. Nora spoke "I haven't seen her for awhile, I really miss hanging out with her." Asha and Erin agreed with everyone else. Britt was Jodi's younger sister, she had gone to their school for a year but decided to go to a french catholic school since it was easier to learn, for her anyway (she had gone to a french school for ten years of her life before coming to Osgoode). Jodi and Britt were very close as sisters even though they were almost two years apart so Britt hung out with the same friends as Jodi while they attended the same school.

They still fought like siblings did, a week after Britt had left Nora had commenteds on how "It feels weird at lunch time because Jodi doesn't fight with Britt anymore" One day while Jodi and Asha were working on a french project, Abby had moved her locker beside Nora and Erin's. The other three were then bored and told Jodi to move hers beside theirs. "I will tomorrow morning" she said. The bell rang and Jodi met Erin and Nora who told her "We evicted you from your locker, well actually the Sohma family house did and now your moved to the South hall" so I went over to my locker where now the four of us were right beside each other. Asha liked where her locker was otherwise we would have moved her too.

The bell for first period to start had rung so everyone said goobye to each other and both Abby and Jodi headed up to english class. "I can't believe Ms. Rothmel failed me! and I only had three assignments missing!" Jodi stated as they entered the english room. "I locked myself out of the house yesterday so I hung out at my old babysitter's place for an hour till my sister came home and let me in." Jodi said once they sat down. "Oh my Gosh you locked yourself out yesterday too! Rachel used the spare key the day before so I had to hang out outside. It was so cold. But that's so-" "cool!" Jodi said as both girls erupted in a fit of giggles. For the rest of the day though Abby couldn't get her mind off the mysterious book that caught her attention.

The class went by very slowly for both girls. When the bell had finally rung though, both girls headed back downstairs to meet up with the rest of the gang. Jodi headed to Gym class with Erin, Asha had spare and Abby had physics. Nora's class was just down the hall and Erin and Jodi walked with her till there, then headed to gym class where Jodi was pumped to go because they were practicing archery. Jodi had already gotten a massive bruise because she hadn't wanted to wear the protective gear. Jodi wasn't the best archer in her cl;ass and neither was Erin, though Jodi was a little better than Erin they both enjoyed it.

During physics Abby's mind was locked on the mysterious book Asha was carrying yet again. It distracted her from her work but that didn't really matter anyways she was ahead in her work. The bell for lunch had finally gone and Abby was glad she needed to get out of class and get some fresh air so she would be free of boredom which was weird because she was rarely ever bored in Physics. Physics was her favourite class and she enjoyed getting the attention of being the only girl in her class and Jodi understood perfectly she had been the only girl in her Construction Tech class and she had also liked the attention of being the only girl.

Jodi had to quit that class though once she reached grade eleven because 3 days before school started she had a seizure and it turned out she had epilepsy so it was a dangerous threat to her life if she hads a seizure while operating heavy machinery. The bell for second period to end had rung and abby quiqly rose from her feet and headed to her locker on the other side of the school. Jodi had already gone to meet Brittany at the main office. Asha, Nora and Erin where already there and Asha asked Abby "Can you watch my books while Nora and I head down to the caf?" Abby smiled "Sure!".

Abby stared down at the pile of books Asha had left there. There! She saw it, the mysterious book called the Universe of the four Gods she had seen Asha carry earlier on. She couldn't resist and had to grab it and open it up. "What is that Abby?" Erin spoke as she looked at the strange book. "I don't know yet but it's called the Universe of the four Gods." Abby opened up the front page cover to the book and read out loud "Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Genbu together. and if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. The young lady chosen by Genbu opened the door to the other world and descended upon Hokkan, the land of Genbu. The name of the young lady on her destined path to become the priestess of Genbu was... Abigail Taylor?" Abby's heart began to beat rapidly but before she or Erin could even wonder why her name was in the book.

A silver light encircled them both. Brittany had arrived already and to Jodi's shock she had brought their dog Videlle. "Why did you bring her here? Dogs aren't aloud in the school!" Jodi whipered. "Yeah, I know but I'm supposed to bring her to the vet here in Matcalfe, so the principal's letting me keep her in the school for lunch." Brittany answered. "Alright then as long as it's okay with him I guess." Jodi sighed. They met up with Asha and Nora who were just coming from the caf with their chicken burgers and heading down to meet with Erin and Abby as well. "Oh Britt it's so good to see you!" Nora said as she gave Brittany a nice bear hug.

As the four of them turned the corner they saw Erin and Abby standing by their lockers but in a flash of silver light they were gone. Videlle seemed to get more and more nervous and agitated as they approached the spot where the two girls had dissapeared into the silver light. "Did you guys just see what I saw?" Nora asked. All girls had looks of shock on their faces. "I think so..." Britt replyed. "You mean Abby and Erin dissapearing into the silver light? Then yes I definatly saw that too!" Jodi said feeling a little frightened. "What the heck happened" Asha asked. "I habve absolutely no idea whatsoever." Jodi responded.

Brittany looked around on the floor when she saw the book opened to a page. "It looks like they were reading this" Brittany said as she lifted up the book. The hallway was unusually empty that day, except for the four dogs including the one year old beagle who was now being held by Jodi.

_A/N: Well two people got sucked into the book! The next chapter will be about Abby's adventures in Hokkan where she will meet up with Rumido! (I don't like the way they translated his name in the manga so I'm calling him Rumido. It sounds so much sexier than Limdo. I mean what were they thinking? Anyways Please R & R!_

_Jyde Sayuri_


End file.
